The invention concerns an actuating mechanism for a toggle switch or a slider switch in which the rocking or sliding motion of the switching lever of a power switch is converted by means of a mounted shift lever device into a rotational motion over part of a circle.
Mechanisms for power switches, which are provided originally with a toggle switch or also with a slider switch, are already known. These mechanisms are employed to convert the rocking or sliding motion of these switches into a rotary motion, the arrangement being such that the axis of this rotary motion lies essentially perpendicular to the direction of translation or to the rocking axis of the said power switch. A conversion of this type in the motion is frequently required because many of the specifications put out, for example, by the power supply companies, must be observed and according to which the power switches must be fitted with rotary drives for reasons of greater safety and easier switchability. In order to render already existing toggle or slider switches usable at places where rotary devices of this type are specified, auxiliary devices are required for the power switches, the said devices effecting the necessary matching.
A drawback associated with previously known actuating mechanisms for such power switches resided in the fact that their construction was relatively complicated and was thus expensive and liable to damage. In addition, the friction in the known rotary devices is relatively high so that the forces required to actuate the switch are also relatively high, and thus, with large power switches especially, switching by hand is either no longer possible or requires great effort.